


Spot's Secret

by Hannah_claire_17



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Sad Spot Conlon, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27183377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannah_claire_17/pseuds/Hannah_claire_17
Summary: Spot has a girl, but she isn't as nice as everyone thinks.TW: sexual assault, burns.Also on Wattpad under Spot One Shots
Kudos: 4





	Spot's Secret

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to write in the accent IDK if it worked or not but let me know.

Spot's POV

I couldn't do it any longer I was lying to my boys, the same boys that would follow me to the ends of the earth if I asked them to. They needed to know they deserved to know, but they wouldn't respect me any longer and I knew that. No man had ever been raped that doesn't happen especially not by a girl, but that's how it felt to me.

"Come on Spottie I know you wanna."

"Just lay there and take it if you don't wanna try."

"No one will believe you even if you do tell, plus how would that look the so called King of Brooklyn getting taken advantage of by a girl."

Just thinking about it makes me blood run cold, I couldn't take what she's done to me. But she was right no one would believe me and even if they did I would be seen as weak, more boys would challenge me for my throne and I just couldn't have that.

Looking up I see my right hand man Dodge coming up to say something to me as I sat on my "throne", really its just a bunch of boxes stacked on top each other.

"Dodge." I greeted him, my mask firmly covering my emotions, standing up I continued speaking "We need ta talk follow me." I showed no emotion on my face as we walked passed the others, we kept walking until we reached my room. I ushered him in and shut the door.

"Everythin okay boss?" He asked a look passed his face that could be considered worry. I sighed I should tell him at least I know Dodge'll keep any secret I tell him.

"No....everythin is far from okay." I told him tears already welling up in my eyes but I quickly turned my head and wiped them away. Unfortunately once I looked back at him I knew he saw, none of my boys have ever seen me cry.

I looked at him and took a deep breathe, "You'll keep any secret I tell yous." I must of had a deadly look in my eyes cause Dodge swallowed real nervously and nodded his head yes.

"Do yous think a goil can rape a boy?" I asked my voice so low even I barely heard it, but apparently Dodge heard me just fine cause the look he gave me was one mixed with disbelief and confusion.

"Umm I don't know, but I suppose anythin is possible." He answered me trying to make sure he didn't say the wrong thing. "Spot... are yous tryin to tell me..." He paused not wanting to believe what he was hearing but not wanting to jump to conclusions.

I was stuck I couldn't decide if I should tell him or protect my reputation, but I did the latter. "No ya bum I was just askin the question." I said with such anger even I was scared of myself. "Now get out of me room!" I yelled making sure any newsie in the lodgin house heard me.

{Time Skip}

I pull my shirt off and look at myself in the mirror, I've got scratches and cigarette burns all over my chest, some more fresh than others, when I hear a knock at the door and before I can say anything Dodge walks in shutting the door behind him. I turn my back to him I know my back has scratches on it too but that I can play off easier than what's on my chest.

"Damn Spot youse and Lydia really be playin rough." He says with a scoff but I shiver at the mention of that devils name. (AN: Sorry if your name is Lydia) "Speakin of where is your goil tonight, aint she been spendin the night here for the past 2 weeks."

"Yeah... She should be here soon" And I was dreading it, but I put my sleep shirt on and faced Dodge forgetting that the tops of my arms had scars where she digs her nails in when I don't do exactly what she wants.

"Shit boss that looks a little bit more than rough." He looked at my arms in horror. " Ya sure everythin is good between youse and her?"

"Yeah...yeah"

"I can have the guys tell her you're in the bronx or 'hatten or hell even mid town, you knows if youse dont wanna see her."

I know he's trying to help but she knows everything I swear she's got more birds than me.

"Nah just send her up when she gets here." Right as I said that the she devil walks in.

"Hey Spottie" She kisses my check then takes a puff of her cigarette and Dodge and I cringe, the boys know I hate that nickname and so does she but she insisted on calling me that anyway.

"See ya Boss..." Dodge says lingering at the door incase I say anything but I keep my head down as he shuts the door.

(AN: It's about to get bad so just a warning.)

Lydia pushes me onto the bed and gets on top of me pulling my shirt off and putting the cigarette out on my chest. It takes everything in me not to scream or push her off but unfortunately a struggled groan leaves my throat, if any of the boys are outside the door it would sound like I was enjoying whatever was happening. She kisses my jaw and neck before she whispers "lets play a little game shall we?... Let's play how long will it take Spot to beg for mercy?"

I looked at her and my eyes must of been full of fear because she laughed in my face then rapped her hand around my neck digging her nails in as she once again whispered "move back and sit up."

I did what she said knowing not listening would make everything so much worse. As I moved back I heard the familiar sound of my door opening I knew the boys were outside their ears pressed against my door trying to hear anything they could from inside. I watched as Lydia took her dress off leaving her just in her corset, she got back on top of me now straddling me as she lights another cigarette. She looks up and down my chest at her work and suddenly she puts the cigarette out right on the same place she did moments ago. I clinch my jaw and let out a small whimper of pain, I know for a fact that which ever boys are at my door heard it especially when I heard a small gasp from the other side of the door and murmurs.

" That was pathetic Spottie, I expect more out of the king of Brooklyn. I mean whinnying over a little cigarette burn and some scratches that's just sad."

I wanted to yell at her and tell her she was wrong, it was just one burn its was a whole pack every night, I don't even know how she payed for them, and she digs her nails into my chest until she draws blood. All I could do was look down at my chest in shame, I wasn't the king of Brooklyn she was right I was nothing but pathetic.

~Meanwhile~

Right outside Spot's door Dodge and one of the birds were listening to everything that was going on. Dodge couldn't believe what he was hearing this girl was hurting Spot and bad from the sound of it, she called him pathetic and they didn't hear a word out of him.He couldn't believe that he had ignored the warning signs, like Spot being real quite all the time. Dodge thought back to a few days ago when he slapped Spot on the back and the king looked like he was gonna cry for a split second. Dodge didn't think anything of it cause Spot covered it so well. Finally they heard Spot say in a faint weak voice, " Youse right so why don't ya just kill me." Both the boys looked at each other in horror.

~Back to Spot's POV~

"I aint gonna kill you Spottie that's no fun...instead I'm just gonna hurt you really really bad." She said as she pushed her hand down my pants grabbing my dick (AN:I hate that word) and digging her nails into it. I gasped in pain tears rushing to my eyes it felt like hours until I finally couldn't take anymore. I let out a soft cry and whispered, not wanting the boys outside my door to hear me, "please Lydia stop please please....fuck please" I couldn't believe I was actually begging this bitch for mercy, but she stopped and pulled out her pocket watch and let out a small giggle, " 5 minutes, it look you 5 minutes to beg for mercy." I couldn't focus on her all I could think about was the throbbing pain coming from my crotch, and the tears falling down my cheeks.

"Don't cry Spottie I haven't even started yet." She said in a teasing tone as she lit yet another cigarette and got back on top of me.

Suddenly the door whipped open and I saw 10 or 15 of the biggest Brooklyn newsies standing there with Dodge at the front, "Yous shouldn't torture people Lydia it aint becomin of you." Some of the boys look over at me and gasp my bare chest exposed with all the burns and scars from her, not to mention the fact I was actively crying, never the less the boys looked at her more pissed then I've ever seen.

"Lets soak her" One boys said

"Nah lets give her a taste of what she's done to the king" Another said

"You take a step into this room and I'll show you how mean I can get. Ain't that right Spottie you know." Lydia said taking a puff from her cigarette smiling like she's won the lottery.

A little bird somehow made his was to the front of the group and tugged on Dodge's arm, he bent down and the bird pointed at Lydia and said in a surprising loud voice "She been putten dem out on him." The rest of the boys look at us Lydia still sitting on top of me so I can't move her fingers tracing up and down the scratch marks and burns on my chest, slowly she digs her nails farther and farther into my skin and its taking everything in me to not scream. The boys see that and take a step toward us.

"What did I say boys? Take a step in this room and I'll show you how mean I can get." with that she grabbed my jaw and held my face in place as she put another cigarette out on me this time on my cheek right where all the boys could see. That was the last straw Dodge ran up and roughly grabbed Lydia off me, I scramble to get up.

"NO!" I finally piped up standing up getting in front of Lydia, as I stood there she rapped her arms around my waist trying to show the boys I would protect her. Unfortunately for her I grabbed her arm and pushed her towards the boys,"Just keep her out of Brooklyn and if I ever see her here again I'll kill her then the rest of ya."

With that the boys led her outside, and I saw Dodge standing there in the doorway I ran up and hugged him harder than I ever before in my life, "thank you thank you thank you" I said to him over and over again.

"Anything for my brother."


End file.
